Dream
by Singing Sorrow
Summary: Mimato! Matt and Mimi get in a fight and break up. Then, while Matt is looking for her, he gets in an accident. When he wakes up, everything is normal. Could it be real? Read, find out, and review! v


A/N: Yaay! My first Mimato story! *squeal* Actually, my first story ever on FF.net, but who's counting? ^^;; Anyway, I don't know how long this story is going to go on, but it's definitely not a one shot. It's going to be kind of confusing and such, seeing as I haven't really got the hang of writing for other people yet.. I wish I could give you a summary of the story more than what you already know but I'm making this up as I go along! *sigh* You'll just have to work with me, I guess. Well, ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I own the characters involved, so don't sue. There really isn't too much that I own.. Except for this lint ball of doom! *points to fluffy lint ball of doom* However, I do also own the story line (as far as I know. Honestly, I've never read a story much like this one. If there is one out there that I do not know of, GOMEN!!).  
  
Dream  
Chapter 1: Over  
  
---  
  
It was the middle of June (not the squeal-y evil-ness known as Jun!), and the weather was great. Not too much breeze, but not so little you were sweating buckets from your armpits. In fact, it was the perfect day to be outside.  
  
And Matt wasn't.  
  
In fact, as we speak, Matt was sitting inside a crowded café listening to Mimi talk about her day. -I could be outside at the skate park or walking the dog I wish I had or beating up some prep... could someone remind me why I'm in this café again!?-  
  
"...and then Sora came up to me and said Josh had told her to go shove a stick up her..." Mimi was saying. Matt had floated back to reality for a moment. He could have sworn Mimi had been talking about Sora 20 minutes ago! "I think Josh is such a dick!! (Sorry, listening to Good Charlotte. Had to say it! XD) Don't you, Yama?" Matt nodded and smiled, then drifted off again.  
  
He kept up this schedule of drifting in and out of reality for some time. Mimi looked about to finish up and he was about to come back completely, but his lesser mind was still in control when he saw a new girl walk in the café.  
  
"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! That girl has a HUGE rack!!" Matt said happily, practically drooling. It was then that he got back his common sense. -Oh shit, did I say that out loud?!- Apparently, he had, because Mimi was glaring bullets (I don't know why, but at the moment I wrote bullets, I had the urge to put 'lobokendo sticks' instead. O.o) at him.  
  
"Yamato Ishida! How could you?! I was wondering if you had been listening to me. Now I see you weren't!" Mimi got up in a huff, moving over to him. "I thought that when I asked you if you liked Sora and you said yes, you were just confused by the question. Now I see you weren't listening in the first place!"  
  
Matt glared at her. "Gee, Mimi, why don't you talk a little louder? Everyone in the café still isn't looking at us! Shut up!" He tried to keep his voice low, but couldn't stifle his yell when she pushed him off his chair. "Argh! What the hell was that for?!"  
  
Mimi slapped him one on his left cheek, then on his right. "The first one was for cussing. You know I don't like that kind of language! And the second one was for asking another stupid question!"  
  
"How was that stupid? I'll tell you what's stupid! The fact you stuck me in this café and expected me to pay attention to your stupid babble!" Several people in the café gasped. She looked around the small room, her glare making every pair of eyes in the room look away.  
  
She tried to sound like everything was alright, but her voice wavered. "I'm... I'm really sorry you feel that way, Yama. So, I guess I'll just leave..." She back away from the table, while Matt struggled to get up. "Meems, wait... I'm sorry!"  
  
She spun around. "You know what Yama, I don't think you are.  
  
In fact, I don't think you ever will be. You've messed up for the last time! It's over Yamato!" Then she walked away and out of the café, calling a taxi.  
  
By the time Matt got up, everyone had dispersed back to their tables, chattering about gods know what. Matt really didn't care. But by then Mimi was long gone. He pushed his chair into his table, grabbed his jacket and slipped out the door.  
  
Several moments later, he was walking down the street. -How could I have been so stupid? I knew it was coming. She warned me the next time would be the last. But I was too cocky. (Too DICK!!-y? lol Sorry. Had to say it. Again. SUPPORT CG!!) Now she's...-  
  
He wasn't even paying any attention. In fact, he had closed his eyes. "This can't be real. I'm going to close my eyes, and when I wake up, it'll all just be a dream. Mimi will be with me and we'll still be in that café. It's just A DREAM!!"  
  
When he opened his eyes, he only had a few seconds to see the truck ahead of him before it hurtled towards him at top speed.  
  
---  
  
A/N: Okay, there we go. Crummy, I know. But I told you a I suck at this from the beginning. Don't tell me you weren't warned! Anyway, review. Flame, compliment, blabber like a friggin' lunatic. Whatever you want to do. Just review, please! Love ya! -Sorrow 


End file.
